


Kiss Cam

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Andi and Stephan geht in Stadion.





	Kiss Cam

Andi und Stephan befinden sich in der Allianz Arena, es ist Halbfinale im DFB-Pokal und Andis Bayern München spielt gegen Stephans Borussia Dortmund. Beide sind begeisterte Fußballfans und gehen gern ins Stadion, aber leider klappt das nicht immer, jetzt ist es aber April, und April ist für Skispringern der Urlaubsmonat. So hat es gut gepasst und als die beiden erfuhren das gerade ihre beiden Lieblingsmannschaften gegen einander spielen, da war es klar, dass sie dabei sein wollten! Deshalb sitzen sie jetzt im vollen Stadion, Wurst und Bier in je einer Hand, und die erste Halbzeit ist zu Hälfte gespielt und der BVB hatte die Führung durch ein Tor von Marco Reus erzielt, aber leider durfte Stephan sich nur 10 Minuten lang freuen, dann hat Martinez für Bayern zum 1-1 ausgeglichen, aber das Spiel war spannend und beide genossen es wieder im Stadion zu sein und vor allem, dass sie diesmal zusammen war. Andi hat es leichter, er versucht regelmäßig seine Bayern zu sehen, aber für Stephan ist es schwieriger Zeit zu finden, um nach Dortmund zu fahren und den BVB live zu sehen, dafür genießt er es jetzt besonders. Er konnte Andi dazu überreden, dass sie beide sich ganz in Schale werfen und beide hatten Trikot, Schal und Käppi an. Es war auch ganz praktisch, wenn man nicht sofort erkannt werden will. Okay, Skispringer sind keine Superstars aber nach all den WM-Medaillen von Andi und nach seinem guten Raw Air Resultat sind sie nicht ganz unbekannt.

Die letzten Minuten erhöht Bayern den Druck und es ist fast ausschließlich ein Spiel gegen das BVB Tor und so kommt was kommen muss, in der 41. Minute fällt ein Tor für Bayern durch Mats Hummels. Gerade Mats Hummels, Stephan stöhnt unzufrieden was sein Freund noch mehr freut. „Gerade der“, sagt Stephan mit leicht saurerer Stimme, „der Verräter“. Okay, Stephan ist kein Vollblutfan aber muss das sein? Dass gerade der das Tor macht?

„Sorry, Schatz aber du weißt Bayern sind halt die besten, da wollen alle hin“ neckt Andi ihn. Stephan rollt nur mit den Augen und nimmt Andis Hand um ihn wieder in den Sitz zu ziehen, den er beim Jubeln hat verlassen. Aber richtig sauer ist er nicht, es ist im schließlich nur Fußball, auch wenn es schon ein ganz wichtiges Spiel ist, aber sowohl Stephan als Andi wissen, dass das Leben weitergeht, auch nach ganz wichtigen und bitteren Niederlagen, und er lässt Andis Hand nicht mehr los, sondern schiebt seine Finger zwischen Andis, ein kleines Zeichen, dass alles okay ist. Die letzten 5 Minuten vergehen ohne weitere Tore und so führt Bayern zur Halbzeitpause. Viele Zuschauer um sie herum verlassen die Tribüne aber Andi und Stephan bleiben sitzen, stattdessen reden sie über das Spiel und amüsieren sich, als die Kiss Cam gezeigt wird. Die Regie wählte immer fünf Pärchen aus und das Paar mit dem meisten Applaus gewinnt ein Spa-Wochenende für zwei, ein ganz ordentliches Preis für ein Küss denkt sich Stephan. Gerade hat der Kameramann zwei ziemlich besoffene Männer gefunden und wie es aussieht will zumindest der eine den Preis haben und küsst seinen Kumpel, ein bisschen ungeschickt, ein bisschen schlabberig wie es aussieht, denn sein Kumpel wischte sich nachher über seinen Lippen mit seinem Ärmel. So viel Applaus bekommen sie nicht, aber viel Gelächter. Auch Stephan und Andi lachen, es sah halt sehr lustig aus, und die lachen auch aus Erleichterung, weil es keine Pfiffe gab, keine Buhrufe oder sowas ähnliches. Die Kamera dreht sich weiter und Pärchen Nummer vier versucht sein Glück und bekommt auch ganz ordentliche Unterstützung, auch Stephan und Andi klatschten mit, die zwei waren ganz niedlich, also warum nicht? Die Kamera bewegt sich weiter auf der die Suche nach dem letzten Paar. Stephan verfolgt die Suche an dem großen Bildschirm und sieht auf einmal sich selber und Andi im Großformat! Der Kameramann hatte wohl eine Vorliebe für Männer-paare dachte er und er wollte gerade anfangen abwinken, als er merkt wie Andi seine Arme um ihn schlingt, ihn näher an sich zieht, sodass er fast auf seinem Schoss sitzt, hört wie er in sein Ohr flüstert „diesen Preis gewinnen wir, Schatz. Einfach entspannen“. Stephan glaubt er hört nicht recht, einfach entspannen?! Sein Freund ist so ein Witzbold manchmal, er soll sich einfach entspannen, wenn Andi ihn vor 70 000 Menschen küsst?

Andi schiebt eine Hand in seinen Nacken, spielt mit dem kurzen Haar dort und Stephan bekommt sofort Gänsehaut, sein Blick fesselt sich in Andis. Er vertraut ihm voll und lässt ihn weitermachen, lässt sein Freund mit seinem Blick verstehen, dass es okay ist. Andi nähert sich langsam, seine andere Hand landet sanft an Stephans rechtes Wange, er lässt seinen Daum den markanten Wangenknochen folgen, streichelt die weiche Haut dort. Als Andis Nase seine berührt, schließt Stephan seine Augen, er will jetzt nur fühlen, die anderen Menschen ausblenden und sich voll auf seinen wunderbaren Mann konzentrieren. Andis Zunge feuchten seine Lippen kurz bevor er sie an Stephans Lippen legt. Erst hält er den Kuss leicht, was Stephan sehr gut findet denn er hat die unzähligen Menschen, die ihren Kuss auf dem Große Bildschirm verfolgen immer noch nicht vergessen, aber sein Ehrgeiz spielt auch mit und er will nicht nur diesen unglaublichen Menschen küssen, ihre liebe allen zeigen denn er ist stolz auf seinen Andi und will, dass alle sehen welchen Schatz er gefunden hat, aber er will auch diesen Preis jetzt. Er kann sich kaum was Schöneres vorstellen als ein SPA-Wochenende mit Andi und als sein Freund den Küss langsam vertieft kann er sich fallen lassen. Andis Lippen bewegen sich langsam gegen seine, sanft aber fordernd. Er leckt an Stephans Unterlippe bevor er ganz vorsichtig hineinbeißt und bittet so um Einlass, welches er sofort bekommt. Sachte umkreist Andis Zunge seine, fordert sie zum Spielen auf, zum Kämpfen. Stephan lässt sich auf das Spiel ein, der Kuss wird heißer, dumpf im Hintergrund hört er wie Leute anfangen zu applaudieren aber es stört ihn nicht. Langsam macht sich der Sauerstoffmangel bemerkbar und langsam gleiten ihre Zungen auseinander. Andis Zunge verlässt seinen Mund, die Lippen trennen sich und beide atmen tief ein, aber den Blickkontakt brechen sich nicht ab. Beide haben ganz gerötete Backen, ihre Lippen sind rot und leicht geschwollen, und Andi leckt sich lasziv um die Lippen bevor er wieder einen kurzen Kuss an Stephans Lippen drückt und ganz von ihm ablässt. Seine Hand gleitet von Stephans Wange runter zu seinem Hals und er schlingt seine Arme um ihn, hält ihn fest, gibt Stephan den Halt, den er jetzt so nötig hat. Andi hat ihn immer instinktiv verstanden, weiß wie man mit ihm umgehen muss. Stephan vergräbt sein Gesicht in Andis Halsbeuge, pustet heiße Luft gegen den Nacken seines Partners und er hört, wie es im Stadion laut wird, nicht wie bei einem Tor, aber nicht weit weg davon. Die Menschen applaudieren laut und nach einer Minute klatschen sie immer noch. Andi schiebt ihn ein bisschen von sich, gibt ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und sagt, „Schatz, ich glaube wir haben es geschafft“ bevor er ihn wieder in seine Armen zieht.

Wie das Spiel in dem Ende ausgeht, kriegt keiner von beiden so richtig mit und dass der BVB am Ende mit 2-3 gewinnen konnte rückt in den Hintergrund im Vergleich zu dem, dass zwei Männer sich in einem vollen Fußball Stadion küssen konnten und dabei applaudiert wurden und nicht ausgepfiffen. Das ist der wahre Sieg!


End file.
